Broken Hearts and Broken Glass: Malec Drabbles
by Alicante
Summary: This story has just changed to being a series of drabbles! All involve Malec. Some are set before and some are set after City of Lost Souls.
1. Broken Glass

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

**Alert: Spoilers ahead! AFTER the City of Lost Souls.**

* * *

Alec stared at the clear liquid in his glass. After he had cleared out his stuff from Magnus', Alec had bought a few bottles of vodka. The mundie drink wasn't as strong as any warlock concoction, but it still dulled his mind (and heart) enough for the agonizing pain to become a dull ache.

"Alec?" Isabelle poked her head around the door. Alec hastily tried to hide the empty vodka bottles.

"Izzy…" he slurred.

"Alec! What did you do?" Izzy's horrified voice barely penetrated Alec's mind.

Alec didn't answer and only fingered with the half-empty vodka glass.

"I'm calling Magnus," she said.

"NO!" Alec stood up, the glass falling to the floor and shattering.

Izzy stared at him in shock, "Alec…please, just let me call him."

"No" Alec repeated, more quietly.

Izzy sighed. She knew Alec had been drinking and she was worried. He had never been the one to hold his alcohol well. Quietly closing Alec's bedroom door, Isabelle went to her room and dialed Magnus' number.

"Hello?" the warlock's voice picked up on the second ring. Izzy winced, she knew her brother was a mess, but she hadn't expected the warlock to be a wreck as well.

"What is it, Isabelle?"

"It-it's Alec."

"I really don't have time for this." Magnus sounded ready to hang up.

"Wait! He's a wreck and for that matter, so are you! He went out and got himself drunk," Isabelle cried desperately.

"What?!"

"He's drunk, Magnus. And it's_ your_ fault" Isabelle snapped.

There was a sigh on the other end, "I'll come."

Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief and went back to Alec's bedroom.

"Alec" she called softly.

Receiving no answer, she pushed the door open slightly and almost had a heart attack. Alec was kneeling on the floor picking up the glass shards with bare hands.

"What are you doing!" she cried.

Alec was fingering a shard and as Isabelle shrieked, he flinched and the piece of glass slid across his palm, drawing blood.

"I-I-Izzy?" he sounded weak, even to his own ears.

"Magnus is coming over" she took a deep breath, waiting for an explosive reaction. When none came, she sighed discreetly closed the door, not noticing Alec's bleeding hand. Izzy couldn't remember a time when Alec had been this shaken, neither of them were eager to share their emotions.

_No…Magnus was coming over…Izzy had called him…why…he was mad at Alec…wasn't he…and wasn't his fault?_ Alec's thoughts were jumbled as he stood in the middle off his bedroom, his bloody hand dripping on the floor.

* * *

"Where is he?" Magnus asked.

"Up in his bedroom…Magnus, what happened? What did he do?" Isabelle asked, following Magnus up the stairs.

Magnus didn't answer and only pushed open the door to Alec's room.

"Alec?"

"M-M-Magnus? What're you doin' here?" Alec turned, a confused look coming into his blue eyes.

"You're burning up" Magnus placed a hand on Alec's flushed and sweaty forehead.

"What?" Alec stumbled as the warlock gently maneuvered him over to his bed and sat him down.

"Shhh…" Magnus couldn't help feeling sorry for the shadowhunter (even though he had almost taken away the warlock's immortality).

Alec whimpered, "I don' feel so good" he gasped, just as he vomited into the trashcan Magnus hastily shoved under his face. The warlock wrinkled his nose in disgust and placed the wastebasket in the hallway. With any luck, Isabelle would see it and empty it.

"C'mon Alec, lie down" the warlock coaxed as Alec curled up on the bed.

"Magnus, 'm sowwy" Alec sobbed, his hands twisting the blanket into knots. Magnus suppressed a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. Alec cried out as his injured hand tightened against the blanket.

"Let me have a look at that" Magnus gently untangled Alec's hand from the blankets.

"Isabelle" he called down the stairs.

"Is he okay?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Yeah, can you just get bandages and something to calm your brother down…?"

Magnus went back to Alec's room, where the Shadowhunter was still huddled on the bed. He carefully brushed the sweaty, dark hair from the shadowhunter's forehead. He heard a quiet knock on the door, and opened it a crack. Isabelle wordlessly held out a glass of clear liquid and a pile of neatly folded gauze.

"Thanks."

"Alec, darling, sit up please" Magnus said softly.

Alec moaned and tried to curl into a tighter ball, his injured hand cradled against his chest. Magnus gently pulled the shadowhunter up against the pillows and started wrapping the gauze around Alec's slim hand. He cajoled Alec into drinking the entire glass and watched as his ex-boyfriend slowly dozed off. Magnus slowly ran his fingers through Alec's dark hair, the motion seeming to quiet Alec. He remembered Alec's look when he had walked away. He knew the shadowhunter hadn't actually accepted Camille's offer, but even so, it amazed him that Alec would actually consider that proposition. He paused for a moment, prompting Alec to stir and snuggle a little closer to him.

"Alec?" Magnus decided it was time for him to wake up.

"Mmhmm…Magnus go 'way…'m tired" Alec mumbled.

"You can go to sleep after this…" Magnus promised.

"What?" Alec sleepily blinked his remarkably blue eyes.

"Alec…" Magnus didn't get any farther as Alec's blue eyes watered with tears and he made a sort of hiccupping sob.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Magnus gasped, tilting Alec's head up.

Alec only sobbed harder, leaning forward until his head was resting against Magnus' shoulder. Magnus slid his arms around the shaking shadowhunter, rubbing one hand up and down his back.

"Alec…shhh…what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I didn't…" he choked into Magnus' shirt.

"Didn't?"

"A-a-a-accept Camille's…" Alec drew a shaky breath.

"I know you didn't" Magnus soothed, "it's alright."

"I-I-I-I didn't mean to."

Magnus only held him tighter and rocked him gently.

"I love you," he murmured into the shadowhunter's hair.

"Really?" Alec drew back.

Magnus nodded, "go back to sleep. I'll clean up the glass."

Alec nodded and nestled back against the pillows, his eyes already slipping closed. Magnus smiled and knelt down to gather the rest of the glass shards, carefully protecting his hands with one of Alec's t-shirts.

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you feel so inclined! Please note, that this is set ****after**_**City of Lost Souls**_**.**


	2. A Little Cold

**Alert: there may or may not be spoilers ahead. This set in an indefinite period BEFORE City of Lost Souls.**

* * *

"Ugh" Alec groaned, blearily opening his eyes.

"Sweetpea? What's wrong?" Magnus rolled over, half tangled in the silky sheets.

Alec just sighed. He wasn't feeling too good and the fact that Magnus had just called him "sweetpea" wasn't making his headache feel any better.

"Not feeling too great," Alec replied.

"Awww…pwoor wittle shadowhunter" Magnus teased, gathering Alec in his arms. The shadowhunter sighed and dropped his head against the warlock's shoulder. Magnus ran a hand through Alec's dark hair, drawing back in surprise.

"Why's your hair sweaty?" queried Magnus.

"What?" Alec asked as Magnus cupped a hand to his forehead.

"You feeling warm, baby?" Magnus asked, concern wrinkling his face.

Alec shook his head and pulled free from Magnus' grasp. He snuggled back under the sheets, pulling the previously discarded duvet up to his chin. Magnus sighed and smoothed away a few strands of Alec's black hair, watching as the shadowhunter weakly coughed and closed his eyes.

He waited until Alec was asleep and then left the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him. The warlock pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Clary?"

"Magnus?" he heard a slightly surprised female voice on the other end.

"Yes, it's my fabulous self. Something's wrong with Alec. I need to talk to Jace or Isabelle."

"They're not here right now. There was a group of Iblis demons roaming a corner of Central Park. I'm not sure when they'll be back. What's wrong with Alec?"

"I-I-I'm not sure…I think he has a fever. He's coughing-" Magnus paused, hearing several loud sneezes, "and sneezing."

"Magnus, it sounds like a cold" he could hear Clary trying not to laugh.

"What do I do?"

"You're immortal and you don't know how to treat a cold?" Clary asked incredulously.

Magnus didn't feel like answering her and just waited.

"I'll come over" Clary sighed and hung up.

* * *

Magnus paced. He had gone to check on Alec after his call with Clary and had found the shadowhunter curled up asleep, clutching a handful of tissues. The warlock had found a trashcan and placed it next to the bed so Alec could throw out his dirty Kleenex and not leave them on Magnus' sparkly carpet.

He was wishing Clary would come when the doorbell rang. Hurrying to open it, Magnus stared when he saw Clary.

The red-haired teenager was standing there carrying two plastic grocery bags filled with saltines, ginger ale, and water.

"Just in case I don't have food," Magnus said sarcastically, his tone betraying his anxiety.

"Yep" was Clary's short reply, "where is he?"

"In my bedroom. But nobody's allowed to canoodle-" Magnus was cut off by Clary stalking past him.

"Alec" Clary said, gently shaking his shoulder.

He moaned and blinked glassy blue eyes up at her.

"Wha' you doin' here?" he slurred.

"Magnus get in here" Clary called.

"Sit him up" she gestured to Alec, watching as the warlock slid an arm behind the shadowhunter and pulled him upright. Clary cracked open one of the bottles of water and handed it to Magnus, indicating that Alec should drink it. Magnus held the bottle up to Alec's lips, gently pressing the edge of the bottle until Alec opened his mouth. After only a few sips the shadowhunter made a choking noise and water dribbled down his chin.

"Give him this" Clary passed Magnus an aspirin tablet. Magnus coaxed the shadowhunter into swallowing the small pill and then lay him down.

"Go to sleep, Alec" Magnus murmured.

* * *

Clary was busy sketching an angel when she heard Alec whimper. Startled, she looked up. Magnus was heating up some chicken noodle soup (that Clary had bought) and she was sitting with Alec.

"Alec?" she asked, as the dark haired shadowhunter made a restless sound again.

"Magnus!" Clary stood up, her sketchbook falling to the floor, forgotten.

"What's wrong?" Magnus came running.

"I think Alec's delirious."

Clary stood and watched as the warlock tenderly cradled Alec, calming the feverish shadowhunter almost instantaneously. Alec's fingers unconsciously closed around Magnus' shirt (though Clary didn't quite know how he managed that, the warlock's shirt was rather tight) and he buried his head in the crook of Magnus' neck.

Magnus could feel the hot tears soaking into his shirt and realized the young shadowhunter was crying. He ghosted a hand softly up and down Alec's back. Clary felt awkward as she stood to the side, watching the warlock. She quietly slipped out and turned off the stove. She grimaced as she looked at the very boiled down soup. Wrinkling her nose, Clary scraped the remnants into the trash and walked back to Magnus' bedroom.

"Magnus, I-" she stopped when she saw the warlock curled up with Alec snuggled in his arms. Both were asleep. Clary bit back a smile and quietly pulled her phone out. She'd text Jace, Izzy, and Magnus the photos later.

* * *

"Clary!"

She turned, a startled look on her face as she saw Alec hurrying after her.

"Wait. I-uh-I heard what happened."

"What do you mean?" Clary questioned.

"Magnus told me. That you came to take care of me" Alec shifted, looking down as a blush spread across his pale cheeks.

"I just brought you ginger ale," she said, slightly defensively.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to. So…thanks" Alec's blush deepened as he held out her sketchbook.

Clary smiled tentatively, "you're welcome, and thanks…for this" she waved her sketchbook. She started to turn away, but paused.

"By the way, did you get the photos?" Clary asked, a smile pulling her lips up. Just then, Isabelle came sprinting in.

"By the Angel, Alec! These are adorable! You two look so CUTE!" Izzy squealed.

"Clary! What did you do?!" yelled Alec as he took a look at the pictures.

* * *

**Me: Hope you (readers) enjoy this! I decided to turn this story into a series of one-shots/drabbles because I want to keep writing Malec! Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
